Exploring Inner Passion
by The WolvGambit
Summary: We all have fetishes...a fic collaberation with Katyrye -Currently Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

Exploring Inner Passion

Summary: We all have fetishes...

AN: This fic was sadly discontinued, it is a joint effort between Katyrye and I. I am posting it for those who've requested it. The idea fell flat due to lack of time, inspiration, and utter blah. I think there might be a third installment on my computer that we never posted. I will check and see. I will also leave this open if we ever decide to get back to it.

WG

XXXXXXXXxxx

1. Acousticophilia

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Gil Grissom filled his wine glass again and took a seat at the small table next to Sara Sidle, the love of his life. It had been a hard week at the lab and everyone had flocked over to Grissom's townhouse to relax, which was odd because Grissom's place wasn't really the kick-back-and-relax kind of place.

"Grissom, did you hear me?"Catherine asked, loudly.

"Sorry, no." he answered.

"I asked everyone to say what turns them on." Catherine said.

Grissom raised his eyebrows and looked around. "Catherine, that's not really appropriate." he said, blushing slightly.

"We're all adults." Greg said.

"Of course you would be the one."Sara remarked, shoving Greg slightly.

"Well, I'll say I like my women to be polite and classy," Nick said. "to smell clean."

Warrick wrinkled his forehead. "Dude thats not a turn on, it's necessary."

The men at the table nodded and grunted their agreement.

"Well," Catherine said. "I like hairy chests. There is nothing like-"

Grissom held up his hand. "Catherine we don't need to have that kind of relationship." he said.

Sara laughed and pushed Grissom's hand down. "I agree with her. Running your fingers through that coarse hair does something to a woman."

Grissom rolled his eyes and tried not to notice Greg looking down his shirt.

"So tell us Grissom, what turns you on? What puts you in the mood?" Nick asked, slightly tipsy.

"Somebody who trusts me." Grissom replied.

Catherine waved off his remark."Grissom, get real."

"Yeah trust is good," Greg said."but when your really into it, your not thinking about 're thinking about reaching your... goal." he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Grissom turned a shade lighter than crimson and Sara smiled. "He doesn't have to say, it's a private matter." she said.

"Okay guys, I'm going to take off."Nick said.

Everybody nodded in agreement and began to rise. Grissom nodded to Sara, their signal for 'Alone time needed'.

"Okay boss, see you at shift." Greg said.

Sara watched as Grissom waved everyone out and shut the door. Grissom had always been a mysterious man, but since they had started their relationship she had learned many things about him. She learned that he would still flip over to cartoons if there was nothing interesting on television or that he liked bananas in his cold cereal. They had explored many sexual boundaries with each other, but they had never gotten around to talking about them.

"Hungry?" Grissom asked.

Sara chewed on the inside of her lipand smiled. "No, I'm fine." she said.

She watched as Grissom walked into the kitchen and pilfered through the cabinets. She knew he was pushing the earlier conversation out of his mind.

"So," Sara said, walking up behind him."can you tell me?"

"I could've sworn I had popcorn."he said, moving things around in one of the cabinets.

"You're ignoring me." she said.

"I just don't think that it's something we need to discuss." he said.

Sara dropped her hands and sashayed around to his side. She reached up and placed her lips just under his hairline. "If trust really turns you on, then trust me."

Grissom stiffened and let out a sigh."It's called acousticophilia." he said, turning away to another cabinet.

"You have a fetish for sounds?" Sara asked.

Grissom straitened up and scratched his nose, a nervous habit he had developed. "Specific sounds." he stated.

Sara slowly sauntered up behind Grissomand wrapped her arms around his middle. "What kind of sounds?"she whispered into his ear, knowing full well that her breath tickled his ear.

She felt Grissom gulp. "Like for instance," he said slowly. "The way the bed creaks when we're having sex and the way you sigh when I touch you in just the right spot."

"Why sound?" she asked.

Grissom shrugged. "I guess it informs the body and mind of whats coming, or of what the other person is experiencing. When I hear you sigh with content, I feel content."

Sara snaked her hands around to the sizable bulge in the front of his pants and slowly slid the zipper down. It made a slow _zipppp _noise as she lowered it. "Does that make an exciting noise for you?" she asked, huskily.

"Yes." Grissom choked out.

Sara removed her hands and walked away form him, swaying her hips slightly. She suddenly became aware of the sound her bare feet made on Grissom's floor, maybe he had a point with this acousticophilia thing.

"Where are you going?" he asked walking towards her.

Sara unpinned her hair and tossed the clip onto the floor. It made a clattering noise and slid until it hit the far wall. She shook her hair loose and smiled back at him.

"I'm going to make the bed creak."she said with a smile.

Grissom gazed at her with lustful eyes and rubbed the bulge in his pants. Sara slipped the smooth buttons through their holes and slid her blouse off, tossing it to the landed a faint noise.

"Your teasing me." Grissom said.

Sara smiled and laughed a small,throaty laugh. She unfastened the button of her jeans and hooked her fingers at the waist, inching them down. She watched Grissom's eyesturn to a darker blue and she pulled her jeans skillfully off,kicking them aside. The skidded across the floor with a _hissssss_ and she grinned at him.

"Is that acoustical for you?" sheasked.

Grissom nodded and increased the pressure on the bulge, trying to relive the building pressure. He fought the urge to rush across the room and pin Sara into the wall. His eyes were glued to Sara's body as she lifted her hands to her neck and began to massage.

"Hmmm," she purred.

Grissom could hear the blood poundingin his ears and he began to tremble with need for her. The noises she was omitting from her lips were beginning to drive him wild. Sara moved her hands down her neck to her breast and began to massage herself through her bra.

"Oh yes!" she cried, purposely.

Grissom unfastened his pants, plain grouping wasn't cutting it anymore. He let his erection spring free and gripped it furiously, keeping his eyes on Sara.

"Come on," Sara teased, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Grissom urged his legs to move and he walked towards his bedroom. His muscles were going slack and he knewif she didn't quit teasing soon he was going to explode. They rounded the corner of his bedroom, doing their dance of seduction, when he saw her purposely sit on the creakiest corner of his bed. He groaned out loud as the sound rang through the room.

_CCCRRREEEEAAAAKKKK!_

Sara smiled an innocent smile and crawled back towards the head of the bed. Grissom crawled over the same spot and moaned as the noise sounded again.

"Hmm, that really does turn you on."Sara said.

The only noises that Grissom noticed were the ones he and Sara were making. He noticed his breathing and Sara's small pants of need. Sara inched her panties down and Grissom hooked a finger around the thin material, divesting her of them. He watched as she spread her legs wide and fingered her clit, dipping her finger in her own juices.

"That makes a noise too." she said with half lidded eyes.

Unable to control himself anymore Grissom leaned down and kissed her inner thigh. Sara's sighs of pleasure were driving him insane. He kissed he way down to the juncture of her thighs and he felt Sara's fingers tangle in his hair,her nails scratching his scalp. He parted her lips with his fingers and gently nibbled her swollen bud.

"Oh, Gil!" Sara yelped, her cryv ringing in his ears.

Sara hitched her ankles around the back of his head held and him in place, her fingernails still digging into his scalp. Grissom dipped his tongue into her and lapped hungrily atthe juices flowing out. The sucking and slurping noises he was making had him throbbing, he fisted himself as Sara's orgasm hit.

"Oh, GIL!" she cried, fisting at his hair and arching her back.

Grissom greedily drank her juices and she fell from her high, her cries of pleasure were music to his ears. When Sara's muscles relaxed she unhooked her ankles and Grissom kissed his way up her body. When he reached her lips he kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue in to touch hers, her taste still ever present.

"I could tell by the sounds you made that you enjoyed that." he said, peppering kisses down her chin and over her throat.

"Very much." she sighed.

Grissom slid his hand around to Sara's back and unhooked her bra, sliding his hands under the straps to rid her of it. Sara began to unbutton Grissom's shirt, exposing more and more of his perfectly tanned skin.

"Are there any sounds you don't like?" Sara asked innocently.

"There are plenty of sounds I don't care for. My alarm clock, for one." he said.

"Or Ecklie." Sara added.

Grissom Grimaced. "Let's not mention Ecklie during sex, it creeps me out."

Sara let her head fall back against the pillows and laughed. Grissom loved her laugh, not only because they were few and far between, but because her laugh was pure. He could tell she was happy; laughing together was something he couldn't live without.

"I'm sorry, don't go soft on me." she laughed.

"Never." he said, nibbling her ear.

Sara pushed Grissom back gently and shifted him until she was on top. "You're wearing too many clothes." she said with a smile.

"I love it when you talk dirty." he said, grinning up at her.

Sara raised her eyebrows. "Is that part of your acousticophilia?" she asked.

"Talk dirty to me." he said.

Sara smiled and leaned closer to hisear. "What do you want me to do, Gil? How about I put your cock in my mouth and suck you off." she whispered.

Grissom swallowed and placed hands on Sara's hips. "Do you want to, bad girl?" he asked.

The words coming out of their mouths were making Sara tingle with anticipation. "Hmm, I love the taste."she said, kissing her way down his chest.

"I always want to give you what youlike." he said, leaning up to push his khakis down.

Sara grasped his erection and brought her head down to lick the pre-cum that had formed on the tip. She heard Grissom solicit a moan of pleasure and she took him in her mouth. He felt like hot iron and she felt him pulse as she bobbed her head.

"You like it?" Grissom asked.

Sara hummed her satisfaction and bobbed faster, savoring the salty, sweetness of him. She cupped his balls with one hand and shifted her mouth to lick the underside of his member. Grissom felt his muscles stiffen and he knew he was close.

"I don't think I can last much longer." he said, pulling Sara up to him, gently.

Sara positioned herself over Grissom and guided him to her entrance, the tip of him brushing against her swollen clit. Grissom grasped her hips firmly and pushed up into her, hissing as he filled her. Sara dug her nails into the skin of his shoulders and he gasped in the intensity of the combination of pain and pleasure.

"You're always so tight for me." he grunted, pushing into her the rest of the way.

Sara's breasts heaved and Grissom wasted no time in pulling Sara to him, taking a pert nipple into his mouth.

"Gil! God…" His body tightened at the sound as he heaved forward and bucked fiercely into her. "Harder…"

He let her nipple go with a resoundingpop and his groan sounded off the walls as he heard the bed creak beneath them as she started to increase her pace; his eyes drawn to that slow smile that curved her lips in a tease. Gil shuddered as she leaned forward and started whispering in his ear, the airy breath tickling the inside. "You know I like how you feel in me don'tyou? You want me to ride you till you can't breathe?"

"Yes…" He closed his eyes and focused on the sounds in the room. The sound of the bed creaking underneath their combined force, the sound of their breath intermingling, the wet slaps of skin, the slick sounds of sex, the constant murmurs of praise and his name falling from her lips. With a surge, he flipped them over so that he was on top and continued at a deeper pace, right over the noisiest part of the bed, grunting with the effort.

"Please…" He heard her breathy whisper, felt her nails dig into his flesh as he trailed his thumb down to find her clit and flick the swollen bud in circles in time with his movements. Soon his strokes were varied as he heard her groan his name low and long, with a few more strokes he shouted his release and collapsed into her. Hearing her sigh and run her fingers through his hair, he knew exactly how he had done.

"Did that suit your acousitcophilia requirements?" She laughed.

"Exceedingly my dear." He sighedinto her neck. "Exceedingly."

Grissom reluctantly pulled himself outand propped his head with his hand. He gazed into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"I told you mine." he said with a shrug.

Sara shook her head. "No." she laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Mysophilia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

It had been at least two weeks since the very intimate discussion and round of lovemaking that followed their get together with the gang. She'd been slightly hesitant to acknowledge hers when he asked and he hadn't pressed for answers since then. She'd been working a difficult case most of the week and he was off today. Walking in the door, she started to make her way to the kitchen when she heard a loud noise coming from the garage and a curse. Curious, she followed the noise and opened the adjoining door to the room to see a sight that took her breath away.

Gil was standing in front of the car totally shirtless in a pair of old tight jeans wiping sweat off his brow with a rag. Their were smudges of grease over most of his front and his hands were covered as he grabbed another towel off the hood to wipe them briefly before he started to assume position on the dolly and roll himself back under the car. Another loud clang sounded and another colorful stream of curses fell out of his mouth.

Just from the sight of him like that, she was instantly aroused. Glad that she had removed her shoes earlier, she padded in quietly and stood between his legs looking down at him intently. Their were rips in his jeans and grease smudges, his stomach muscles were contracting and releasing while the sweat continued to bead on him.

"Gil sweetheart…" She heard a bang and a curse. "What are you doing?"

"There is a leak under here and I intend to find it. Damn mechanic didn't do shit with the car and I was out over a hundred dollars. He told me he fixed it." Another clang. "Fuck!"

She moved aside as he rolled out quickly, almost tripping her up in the process, and leaned up. "Dinner might be a little late."

"I'm not worried about dinner." She knelt in front of him. "I'm hungry for something else."

"Sara, I'm a mess; literally." He started to hold her off. "I'm almost done then I can go take a shower."

Sara was having none of it and pushed him back onto the dolly. "Remember our conversation two weeks ago?" She prompted, running her hands over his sweaty and grease smudged chest.

"Yes, I can't forget that. As I recall you still haven't told me yours." He raised an eyebrow.

"I know." She took off her shirt and bra at the same time, straddling his waist. "Seeing you like this turns me on."

"Sa-ra!" He managed to choke out, she laughed a bit as she leaned over him and pressed her body to his, taking his earlobe into her mouth and sucking on it.

"This is my fetish. Mysophilia." She whispered in his ear, tickling the inside with her breath. "I remember the time I saw you taking a car apart at the lab in those blue coveralls." She sat up licking her lips. "God, I was so wet seeing you like that."

Her hands ran over his chest again as she grinded down on him causing him to moan loudly. "You had your sleeves rolled up to your elbows, your gloved hands were covered in grease and you had just sat the bumper to the side. Their was grease up your arms in smudged places, the coveralls had it on them too, and you had taken the sleeve and wiped the sweat off your forehead. When I went home that night, lets just say that the toys in my bedside table got a work out. I had to change the batteries before the next use."

She looked down on him to see his blue eyes were at half mast looking up at her with hazy arousal as he rolled his hips underneath hers, the bulge apparent through her slacks. Standing up slowly, she watched as he started to follow, but she halted his movements instantly by holding up a hand and shaking her head. Casually she stripped her pants and tossed them aside, then she readjusted herself on his lap so that her panty covered heat was right on top of his erection.

"Sara sweetheart, I really don't…" She silenced him with her lips and immediately thrust her tongue inside. After a few moments of hesitation on his part, she finally felt him slowly give into the kiss but his hands remained at his sides. Sara decided that it wouldn't do and grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, holding them in place as he tried to jerk them away.

Releasing his lips, she trailed kisses to the cleft in his chin, her tongue gliding between the two peaks and then her teeth closing around and nipping it. After a few moments of attention, she then traced her way down his neck to the curve of his shoulder, biting the muscle and hearing him groan, his hips automatically thrusting against hers on instinct.

"Sara, honey…God!" Finally she felt him start to trail kisses down her neck as she brought her fingers to the button and zipper on his pants undoing them swiftly. Backing away from his hold briefly, she got rid of his boots and socks and shed his pants in one quick motion, leaving him in a pair of blue and gray stripped boxers. She quickly rejoined him on the dolly with only their underwear separating them.

Lips fused, tongues dueled, hands roamed, until he flipped them and they both landed firmly on the concrete floor, him making sure to cushion her head as they moved. His hands traced down her arms leaving trails of grease in their wake as he trailed down her body with his lips, keeping his hands away from the parts of her body he wanted to kiss. He stopped at her breasts, the slightly tanned globes with their pert nipples glowing in the slightly yellow light of the garage. Nuzzling her softly and scratching just a little with the stubble he'd grown, he took a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the taut bud then blowing on the wet surface. She moaned and he repeated the ministrations on the other breast, repeating the actions until she was writhing beneath him begging for more.

Going lower, he hooked his fingers underneath the sides of her panties and drew them down her legs, tossing them aside and spreading her legs so he could look upon her. Her hands immediately went to his sweat drenched hair as she felt the first slow long lick from entrance to the underside of her clit, his tongue circling and dipping, even spelling his name over the wet surface. She shut her eyes as color danced behind her lids and exploded like fireworks as she collapsed boneless on the garage floor.

"God Gil…oh yes…" She sighed as he made his way back up her body, his chest pressing against hers, greased and sweaty as he brought his mouth to hers, letting their tongues tangle sensually. She felt him reach between them and started to shuck his boxers but she pushed at his shoulder.

"What honey?"

"Up."

"Huh?" He tried to get his arousal fogged brain to work. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I want up."

Unsteadily he got to his feet, raging hard on jutting from his groin as he kicked his boxers to the side and helped her off the floor. He watched as she shut the hood on the car and climb on it, scooting back until she was near the windshield. His erection twitched as he followed her, watching her fingers make that 'come hither' motion.

He crawled up the surface of the hood, coming up to rest between her legs, feeling the car dip with their combined weight. Once lined up, they resumed their heated make out session from on the floor as he started to rub his erection against her swollen, slick, sex. They both moaned at the contact as he lined himself up and entered her in one smooth stroke.

"God Sara…so hot, oh yes." He felt her nails dig into his ass as he started to pump into her, the car bouncing with his jerky thrusts.

"Harder, Gil." She gritted out and wrapped her legs around him. "More."

The car shook as he started pumping into her in earnest, their bodies slick with perspiration started to slide down the hood, but neither really noticed as he made up the difference by scooting up every now and then. Grunts and moans filled the enclosed space as the wet sounds of their bodies and the creaks of the car added to their passion. His knees started to protest as he increased his pace, but he didn't care. Sara angled her hips against him as she came in a rush, crying out and biting into his shoulder.

Gil rode out her climax as he pumped into her wildly, enjoying the clenching and releasing sensation of her walls around his erection. Finally, after a few more moments of her laving the bite mark on his shoulder with her tongue, he came in a heated rush, filling her up and collapsing against her.

"You my dear, are full of surprises." He chucked against her neck as he caught his breath.

"Mmmhmm." She sighed as she combed her fingers through his graying curls.

"Maybe I should fix the car more often."

Sara just threw her head back and laughed.


End file.
